Belle of the Boulevard
by Debi Law
Summary: She is love.. And she is all I need. / Dedicated to Arvendell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I did this last year. :) And I think it sucks but my friends don't so what the hell. :D This story is for my amusement and my friend's. So don't review on telling me it sucks 'cause I know it does. I did edit this however to the best of my capability. It is indeed, readable. :)) LOL.**

**I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO ****ARVENDELL !**** :D**

**

* * *

**

She was at ease. She didn't care about her posture. She didn't care if she was probably sweating so much. She just didn't care. She didn't have anything going on in her mind. There were no thoughts of her insecurities.

There was no one judging her at the moment. It was only her and her alone. She felt calm. She felt everything but thought absolutely nothing of it. She felt the wind brushing her bangs out of her face. She felt her sweat trickling down the side of her face.

Her legs were like on auto-mobile. Her feet were tapping the ground and yet she felt nothing. Her heartbeat was erratic but it felt so calming to her. Her throat was dying to have water run through it yet even that didn't affect her right now.

Her head was clear. She had nothing to think about. She felt.. she was free.

"Yumi-san! Time to go home," a rough and husky voice called after her. A voice Yumi recognized as none other than Coach Kaname, the track and field instructor.

"Give me five minutes!" Yumi shouted without stopping her running. _'I'll just do one more lap,'_

"Okay! I'll tell the guard at the gate that you're still here," Coach Kaname shouted back before letting a grin spread to her lips.

She watched the runner for a more few seconds before leaving. It was fascinating the way her student ran. It was like she didn't give a care in the world. She just ran. Shaking her head from her thoughts, she left. "Kids these days,"

When she was sure that her Coach left already she stopped running and fell on the grassy fields outside the tracking field. She somehow got off course and ended up not too far from the track she was running over and over on.

Her breaths came in short gasps. Her lungs were burning. Her chest was heaving. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes was open but she couldn't see.. _anything._

Inhaling and exhaling, she closed her eyes. Placing her right hand on her heaving chest, she tried to calm herself down. It didn't take long before she was breathing normally again. A trick she perfected long before she had the habit of running.

Yumi opened her eyes and gazed at the white clouds and orange sky above. The sun was setting and not soon after the moon will be up. The stars will be surrounding it. And Yumi waited for that. She felt content lying on the grass and staring up at the sky.

Students or teachers might think she was crazy but she didn't care about that in the moment. She was at peace and it calmed her a little. But, her thoughts interrupted her again. She couldn't avoid not thinking about what occurred a while ago. Closing her eyes again, she recalled what happened.

* * *

_- Flashback -_

"_Onee-sama-" Yumi tried to speak but Sachiko cut her off once more._

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner? Did you think I wouldn't have supported you?" Sachiko asked in a slightly higher voice._

_The brown-haired seour couldn't say anything. She stared at the darker blue eyes of her Onee-sama and tried to decipher what emotions were running in them. Yumi could see anger in those beautiful blue orbs but that didn't affect her as much as the hurt and betrayal she saw in them._

_Yumi, having decided not to speak anymore, walked closer to the blue-haired goddess and wrapped both of her arms around the older girl's neck, closing her eyes in the process._

_Sachiko stiffened at first before melting to the embrace. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around the petite waist of her petite seour, burying her nose in Yumi's brown hair. She felt her eyes closing and her nose inhaling the vanilla shampoo the younger girl used this morning._

"_I..I was planning on telling you tomorrow," Yumi admitted. She thought about the entrance exams that her Onee-sama had today so she wasn't sure if today was the right time to tell her Onee-sama that she tried out for the track and field team and.. got in._

"_I didn't expect you to know before I had the chance to tell you," Yumi continued. "I'm sorry Onee-sama.."_

"_No.. It's me who is sorry, Yumi," Sachiko whispered. How could she jump to conclusions?_

"_It's okay, Onee-sama.."_

_Silence filled the meeting room of the rose mansion. Both of them stayed in the loving embrace for a few minutes, no, a lot of minutes. Neither of them spoke, they just hugged each other. Both needing the comfort and warmth the hug had magically provided for them._

"_Onee-sama.." Yumi whispered quietly._

_Sachiko just tightened her arms on the younger girl's waist to silently say that she, indeed heard her name being whispered to her._

"_..you should really let me finish when I'm talking,"_

_And that caused the blue haired beauty to laugh. Yumi followed soon after. Their laughter rang like bells in the room that soon became quiet giggles to silence once again. Sachiko sighed in contentment._

"_I love you Onee-sama," Yumi confessed, unconsciously tightening her arms._

"_I love you too, Yumi."_

_- End Flashback -_

_

* * *

_

"I just wished you knew how much, Onee-sama.." Yumi whispered in the cold night before sitting up from her lying position on the grass.

She got up and grabbed her things from the ground near a bench where her towel was. Yumi grabbed it and softly dabbed it to her face. She unzipped her duffle bag and got her water bottle and drank from it.

After cleaning up, she jogged to the entrance of the school gate. Not knowing worried blue eyes were watching her from the second floor building of the school.

"Yumi.."

* * *

**A/N : =)) I know it sucks. :| Blehhh. :P You guys could review.. if.. you like.. wanna. =))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thank you for everyone who reviewed, story alerted and added this to story to their favorite story list. :) Thank you all so much! It's an honor to have you all reading this. :D**

**Dedicated to Arvendell. **

**

* * *

**

Today was surprisingly sunny. The weather these past few days were a little gloomy. And that was what Yumi was thinking while she was facing the window. She was seated at the back row. She was sitting right next to the window which she was grateful for. She could see the fields from where she was seated, meaning she could see a certain blue haired Onee-sama walking when she had gym class.

Yumi blushed at her own thoughts. She should really stop stalking her Onee-sama. Shaking her head, Yumi faced the window once again, scanning the students who were walking, sitting and chatting.

The teachers had an emergency meeting today so their teacher was going to be a little late. Yumi didn't really care for the matter. It was rare for her to have some time for herself. Even when she was running, she could swear on anything that someone was always watching her.. but somehow it didn't bother her. It was oddly comforting. And she felt safe.

_Comforting? Safe? Shouldn't I be wor—_Her thoughts stopped midway when she caught a sight of blue at the corner of her eye. Slightly leaning over her chair, Yumi scanned the area, hoping that her eyes weren't playing with her. _Was it her?_

Yumi stopped looking when she felt a vibration in her right pocket. She took her cellphone out and flipped it open. She had one unread message,

**_Pay attention in class, Yumi.. :)_**

A wide smile spread on Yumi's face and if her eyes knew where to look, she automatically faced the window again, finding her Onee-sama under a tree looking at her. Brown eyes met blue orbs in a silent greeting.

Yumi unconsciously replied, not once breaking the sweet gaze she was trapped into with her blue eyed beauty. She watched in amusement at Sachiko, who read her message,

**_But you're much more fun to pay attention to, Onee-sama. :D_**

Sachiko felt warm all over and it wasn't the first time that it happened. She always felt warm when it came with her Yumi. _Yes. __**Her**__ Yumi. _Sachiko inhaled, trying to keep her emotions in control. She was about to send her reply when she heard someone calling her.

"Sachiko! Coach is here!" Rei called out from the gymnasium.

"I'll be right there," Sachiko responded. Sneaking one last glance at her seour who also made her heart stop and beat at the same time before making her way to the Gymnasium.

* * *

Yumi's face turned red. She couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face. She kept on reading and reading what her Onee-sama just replied to her, her heart still beating miraculously fast.

**_It's the same with you, Yumi.._**

Before her thoughts could wander again however, the door of their classroom opened and came in their teacher. Discreetly putting her phone back to her pocket, Yumi joined her classmates on standing and welcoming their teacher.

"Good morning class," Ms. Yamasaki greeted her students in delight. The faculty and staff members just finished talking about the huge event they arranged to happen in two weeks. It got her all fired up.

"Good morning, Ms. Yamasaki," all the students greeted in sync.

"Please sit down," Ms. Yamasaki ordered. She waited for everyone to get settled before speaking, "In exactly two weeks, we will have two events in stored for us,"

All of the students broke into whispers. Yumi and Yoshino exchanged weird glances at one another.

"Okay, okay. Settle down." Ms. Yamasaki tried to calm the students down. When she was sure that everyone was listening, she spoke once again.

"This year, our cultural festival will be combined with our sports festival! Making it a whole week event!" Ms. Yamasaki said with enthusiasm.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

"WHAT? How are we going to decorate the classroom and train for the sports festival?"

"How much will it cost?"

"Two weeks from now?"

"WHY?"

"Okay quiet!" Yoshino shouted from the back where she was seated. Everyone turned to look at her "We can do this! We'll divide the class into two then make do. People who are good in sports, goes to group A. Group B will prepare for the class decorations! So just chill!"

"Yoshino-san is right," Ms. Yamasaki agreed. "Now.. who plans to run?"

"Yumi," Yoshino answered in a heartbeat.

"What?" Yumi whispered.

* * *

"I blame you for this," Yumi accused her so called best friend while tying her shoelaces.

"Oh, c'mon. You love to run. I actually did you a favor. It's a blessing in disguise if you look at it in a positive way," Yoshino defended herself. She didn't think that Yumi wouldn't want to run in the first place. "And you're one of the fastest in the school, our class needs you," Yoshino added as an afterthought.

They were both outside at the track and field course. It was there free period. There exams were over so they had time to do anything. Classes weren't going to officially start until after the festival. This week was for preparation, practice and stuff.

"It doesn't really go that way," Yumi retorted back and started to stretch.

"It'll be fun, now stop whining and run!" Yoshino ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," then Yumi ran. She jogged slowly at first until it turned to a slow paced run to a faster speed.

Yumi ran like how she always did. She blocked everything out of her head. She couldn't hear anything besides her breathing and the tapping sound of her feet on the ground. If she was going to run, then she'll put her everything into running.

* * *

"Where are Yumi and Yoshino?" Rei asked the minute she walked in the meeting room.

Sachiko glanced up from her notebook and focused her gaze towards Shimako.

"They're at the track and field course. Yumi-san is running while Yoshino-san is timing her," Shimako replied calmly.

"Yumi-chan runs?" Rei asked in mild surprise. "Sachiko, let's watch!"

"Yeah, Sachiko-sama! I want to see Yumi-sama run," Noriko admitted.

"Very well,"

* * *

"Faster!" Yoshino shouted from the bench she was standing on. She was timing her best friend and she was _fast. _It was amazing!

Yumi ran faster at hearing Yoshino's words. Sweat trickled down her face but that wasn't stopping her. The rush was too much to avoid at the moment. It was like a beast had awoken deep inside her until she saw a beautiful blue eyed goddess walking away from the track and field course. Yumi decided on a new location she'll be heading towards.

"Yumi! You're doing great!" Yoshino shouted once more. She was about to add something again but was startled when a hand was pressed on her shoulder. Turning quickly, her face broke into a grin.

"Rei!" Yoshino grabbed her cousin's left arm and half hugged her Onee-sama.

"Whoa, she's fast!" Rei commented, watching Yumi run around the huge track and field course.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yoshino questioned.

"We wanted to see Yumi-chan run," Rei replied tearing her eyes off of Yumi.

"We?" Yoshino asked and looked behind her, she was pleasantly surprised to see Shimako and Noriko behind Rei. "Shimako-san! And Noriko-san too!"

"Gokigenyou, Yoshino-sama," Noriko greeted with a bow.

"Hey there, Yoshino-san," Shimako greeted as well.

"Where's Sachiko-sama?" Yoshino inquired.

"Wha—She was with us a few minutes ago," Rei answered.

"Wait. Where's Yumi?"

* * *

Yumi fastened her pace once more, her heart threatening to leave out of her chest. She could have sworn it was her Onee-sama who was walking a few meters away from the track field.

She looked from left to right; she couldn't see her Onee-sama anywhere. _Was I really hallucinating? No. I'm positive it was her. But, where could she have gone?_

Yumi felt that her legs were about to give away but she didn't stop running until she saw the tree where her Onee-sama was standing this morning. Yumi leaned her head on the tree and slumped down to a sitting position. Her head was throbbing from the heat. Her breaths were coming in short gasps.

Yumi closed her eyes once again and tried to control her breathing. She felt her heart beat coming back to its normal pace. Yumi kept her eyes closed. She felt the cool wind breeze its way to her face. It was relaxing. She could feel the sleepiness take over her body already.

The brown-haired runner was awoken from her nap when she felt soft warm lips press on her right cheek then a very cold substance press against her left cheek.

Still in a state of drowsiness, Yumi slowly opened her eyes and was mesmerized by seeing deep blue orbs staring right back at her. _Am I in heaven? I should be, there's this goddess in front of me.. or I must be dreaming. What a nice dream.._

Yumi closed her eyes once again when those very same lips pressed softly unto her forehead. She felt like she was flying. _Onee-sama.. _were the last thought that came through Yumi's head before she was succumbed in deep slumber once again.

"_Sleep well my angel.. my loving Yumi,"_

"Waaa.." Yumi awoke in a start. "Where am I?"

Yumi scanned her surroundings. It was going to be dark soon. She checked her watch and was surprised to see that it was 4 o'clock already. _I must have dozed off. How did I get here anyway? _It took a few seconds before everything came back to Yumi. _Oh right, I thought I saw Onee-sama and started running like my life depended on it._

Yumi was about to get up when she felt something cold and wet touch her left hand. She turned to her side and found a water bottle sitting next to her. Yumi suddenly felt thirsty, she was about to drink from said bottle when she saw a note sticked to it. Yumi opened the pink paper while drinking but almost spitted it out after reading the message. Her heart warmed and a full blown blush came to her face.

-o-

_Drink this. It will make you feel better. I had to go back to the rose mansion to sign the parental consents for the school festival in two weeks time. Let's walk home together. Come to me whenever you're ready to go home._

_-Sachiko Ogasawara_

_P.S. You look very cute when you're asleep, Yumi. :)_

-o-

_

* * *

_

**A/N : I still have exams. :| I just had free time so I decided to update. Thank you for reading. Please review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : OMG. I'm so so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. :| My school work is super duper hectic so please expect slow updates until December. :( I'm really sorry. Hope everyone is contented with this update though.**

**DEDICATED TO ARVENDELL.**

**

* * *

**

Sachiko Ogasawara, also known as the current Rosa Chinensis, was alone. It was not a surprise to her. She was always early, depending on classes because sometimes she was, indeed, late but those rare times are because of teachers calling her or classmates asking her about lessons they did not understand.

The midnight-blue haired beauty calmly sat on the ledge to the window. She closed her eyes in mid-thought and sighed in content. This was one of those times wherein she was at peace with herself. She could distinctly hear the movements of the leaves on the trees moving. She could also hear the sounds of students playing volleyball. Sachiko felt at ease but a nagging feeling still wouldn't leave her alone.

She had not seen her seour at all this week. Yumi was always practicing for the sports festival. She even skipped meetings just to get in shape. It was killing her slowly of not getting to see the pig-tailed girl. A glimpse of her beloved did _not_ satisfy her needs. Her head was swirling with thoughts of Yumi.

She couldn't even pay attention in class as she was stuck in thought about Yumi. Her Angel. Her one true Angel. She silently thanked all the lessons she had to take when she was a child at keeping her expression stoic. She could pretend listening to her teacher when in truth she did not even know what topic or what lesson they were in. 'Is Yumi okay?' 'Is Yumi eating?' non-stop questions keep popping inside her head and only the object of her affections could answer her.

Her emotions these past few days were taking a toll on her. She couldn't and wouldn't dare name the sensations she felt whenever she talked or even thought about a certain brown pig-tailed petite seour. The tingling feeling she would get whenever their eyes would meet or the butterflies she would get in her stomach whenever her petite seour would randomly hug her. It was a bittersweet sensation she gladly welcomed and hated.

Sachiko was tired. She knew she had a different reaction when it came to Yumi but what does that have to do with anything? She loved Yumi to the extent of giving up her life for her. But wasn't that normal at all? Wasn't it a common reaction to someone you love? Sachiko gave a frustrated grunt and slowly opened her eyes.

"What are you doing to me, Yumi?" Sachiko whispered to herself. She got up from where she was seated and spared a look at her wrist watch. Everyone was late. Silencing all the confusing thoughts in her head, she grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open, walking right out.

Sachiko strolled down the pathway to the main school building. _'Was there something I forgot about?' _She tried to rack her brains out on a reason or occasion why almost, actually everyone, was late. They were never this late. Not all of them at once.

"Good morning, Rosa Chinensis!" a couple of students greeted her.

"Good morning," Sachiko gave a small smile.

She continued on walking until she reached the main building. She entered and scanned the area. A few students were still there but some were just getting ready to go home. _'Where are they?'_

"Kyaaaa!" came a giddy squeal from the corridor, parallel from where Sachiko was standing.

Sachiko made her way to where the noise came from. Cheers and Howling supported the squeal from earlier. It didn't take long until Sachiko reached the music room. Nostalgia hit her and sent her wonderful sensations as memories of her and Yumi playing the piano flashed in her mind but before she could dwell on those pleasant flashbacks a hand caught her wrist roughly pulling her inside a near classroom.

* * *

"Class dismissed," Yumi snapped back in reality and got up to fix her things. She was day dreaming about her Onee-sama, _again. _She missed the blue-haired beauty so much it was hurting her. Yumi gave out a sigh and walked towards the door.

"Yumi-san!" Tsutako called Yumi's attention as she was about to leave her classroom.

"Yes?" Yumi smiled.

"Do you know how to play the guitar?" Tsutako grinned. She already knew the answer. She was considered lucky that day, when she discovered one of the deep secrets the Rosa Chinensis en beuton kept hidden.

"I, uhm.. yes?" Yumi looked away in embarrassment. She had a feeling where this conversation was going.

"Then, come with me!" Tsutako grabbed the brown-haired's arm and dragged her to the music room.

"Tsutako-san! Wait! Where are we going?" Yumi asked, trying to tug away her arm.

"You have to do this. No matter what it is, please? For me?" Tsutako pleaded, giving a small pout.

"I—but—fine," Yumi sighed. Allowing her arm to be pulled, little did she know she was about to make the biggest mistake in her whole sixteen years of living.

* * *

"Sachiko! What are you doing here?" Rei asked while pulling her inside.

"Sachiko-sama!" Yoshino and Shimako greeted at the same time.

"You were all late so I-" the sentence she was trying to form caught in her throat as she gazed at the sight before her.

"Yumi.." Sachiko whispered. A slow blush was forming its way to her cheeks. Her petite seour, her Yumi, was standing in the middle of the classroom wearing a white polo that had sleeves all the way to her wrists. A black necktie was around her collar in a loose knot, the top two buttons were left undone. Then she was wearing black pants and black leather shoes to match her outfit.

Sachiko's gaze trailed up to the angelic face that kept her awake most nights. Her hair was let down and it cascaded down past her shoulders. It had soft curls at the end. Her face had a light make up on. Her bangs were clipped to the side making it one sided. Her cheeks and eye lids were tainted pink. Her lips had a glossy shine on them making it even more desirable and kissable to the eyes of the blue-haired goddess. And at last, blue eyes met brown orbs in a silent greeting.

"Onee-sama.." Yumi whispered. Her hands were shaking a little at the attention her Onee-sama seem to have on her. Her breathing came in short breaths. She felt a shiver when their eyes met. Her heart was threatening to burst from her chest.

But their loving gaze was cut when the door behind Sachiko opened, a dark brown-haired student with glasses peeked inside, a wide smile was on her face.

"Yumi, it's time!" Tsutako called.

"Okay. She's ready. Give us two minutes," Rei grinned, glancing at the speechless bluenette beside her. Yoshino and Shimako immediately went to Yumi's side and made little adjustments to her attire. Yumi Fukuzawa was looking good.

"Alright," Tsutako closed the door. Grinning like a maniac as she made her way to the music room.

As the door was shut, Sachiko's eyes once again drifted back to the eyes of her petite seour who in return gazed back at her. Yumi was getting nervous and she hasn't even gone to the next room yet.

"Yoshino, Shimako, let's leave the two alone for a moment," Rei inquired. The two roses followed suit. She gave a small wink at the two individuals left in the room before closing the door shut. She made a small vow to herself to explain everything to her friend as soon as she got the chance.

The silence was deafening Yumi's ears. She could practically hear the ticking of the wall clock. Her heart was beating faster by the millisecond. She was trying to fight off the blush that was on the way to her cheeks. She was looking down at her feet, her hands forming into small fists to calm her nerves.

It was the same with Sachiko. The butterflies were coming back again. She felt intoxicated with all the emotions bursting inside her. She could only pray to the God above that Yumi couldn't hear her thoughts right now. She gazed longingly at the brunette in front of her. And like if her feet had a mind of their own, she came closer and closer, making the littlest distance between her and Yumi until she was standing right in front of her only love.

"Yumi," Sachiko muttered. She brought her right hand to Yumi's necktie and ran her hands through it. Slowly bringing her hand back up and placing it on her petite seour's cheeks. "Yumi? Please look at me,"

It took Yumi a while before her eyes gazed at the deep blue waters in front of her. Her breath hitched at the apparently small distance of their faces. If she would just tiptoe then their lips would- pink, no, deep red blasted on her face. She averted her eyes again. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid,'_

"Why are you dressed like this, Yumi?" Sachiko stepped back, creating distance between the two of them. It was getting hard for her to calm down her desires for her petite seour.

"I—I accidentally said yes to Tsutako-san before knowing what exactly I—I had agreed upon," Yumi stuttered, also stepping back a little.

"_Yumi," _

Yumi cringed at the tone her Onee-sama used on calling her name. She didn't need to voice out what her Onee-sama had meant because as far she knew, everything was crystal clear from that tone alone.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama," Yumi apologized, looking at her feet once more.

'_When will I ever be like Onee-sama? Ugh. I hate myself, I should really start thinking about my actions before—' _her thoughts stopped as warm and soft arms encircled around her. She immediately yet cautiously brought her arms and encircled them around her Onee-sama's waist. Her eyelids felt heavy as she laid her head on Sachiko's chest. She inhaled the sweet scent her Onee-sama had. She could die and go to heaven at any moment.

"I am not mad," Sachiko whispered to the red ear next to her mouth. "Nor am I upset, Yumi. I would have wanted to know what was happening to you. I was worried, you know?"

Yumi squeezed Sachiko's waist in response.

"I am only disappointed to have known that this.. _agenda_ was happening and I was the only one left out, when in fact, everyone was well informed. Do you not trust me enough, Yumi? Do you not have the courage to tell me about these things? Am I unapproachable for you?" Sachiko felt tears forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes and breathed. She was not going to cry.

"I—I didn't want to disturb you, Onee-sama. You had exams coming up and—and-" And that was all that came out of Yumi's mouth until a sob choke through. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks. Sachiko's words cut her like a knife would.

Sachiko's eyes widened when she heard Yumi sob. She immediately brought both of her hands to Yumi's cheeks and cupped them, pressing their foreheads together. She kissed away the tears that were flowing down. She softly pressed her lips on Yumi's forehead and repeatedly kissed it, trying with all her might to calm the girl down.

"Yumi, Yumi, Yumi, Yumi," Sachiko chanted in soft tones. "My dearest Yumi.."

Yumi managed to calm down until her tears came to a halt. She heard sweet nothings from her Onee-sama. Her ears were ringing in delight. Her heart pounded again. She gave out a shaky breath and slowly pulled away but managing to still be in the arms of her beloved.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi looked up and saw a small tear escape from her Sachiko's right eye. She caught the tear with her finger before it could fall. She stood on her toes and kissed her Onee-sama's forehead before pulling away completely. A small blush tinted her cheeks.

"Are you okay now?" Sachiko asked. Her hands itched to hold the angel before her again.

"Yes," Yumi muttered.

"I will wait for you outside," Sachiko gave a small genuine smile before stepping out. She leaned on the wall and placed her hand over her chest, trying to bring back her heart to its normal beat. She exhaled and went to the music room.

Yumi on the other hand was at the same state. She tried to use her technique but it didn't seem to work. She inhaled and sighed. She realized that she must have looked like a mess right now. She made her way to a nearby desk where all the makeup was. She grabbed a couple of tissues and dabbed the makeup that was smudged from her tears. She re-touched her makeup. When she looked decent enough, she grabbed her guitar and made her way to the music room.

* * *

"Yumi-sama!"

"Fukuzawa-san!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Cheers and screams of Yumi's name erupted inside the music room the moment the guitar player entered. She sat on the chair in front of the small mini stage the photography club made for this event. Tsutako Takeshima made her way in front and clapped grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yumi Fukuzawa is here today to do a special number for the Photography and Newspaper club. We had a voting this week on who the Lillian students wanted to hear a song from and Yumi-san won by a land slide. This will be recorded and will be played during the sports festival. As a representative from both clubs, we deeply honor your presence, Yumi-san!" the crowd of students from inside the music room erupted to an applause. "And to top that off, all the student council members are here with us today!" a louder applause was heard in the room.

All the roses were seated at the back of the room. Rei Hasekura was seated next to Sachiko Ogasawara in the middle. On her left was Yoshino Shimazu and beside Sachiko was Shimako Todo and Noriko Nijo beside her. They were all supporting their fellow rose.

"So anyway, I am proud to present, Yumi Fukuzawa!" Tsutako gave a thumbs up and left the stage.

Yumi tried calming her nerves as applauses and cheers were buzzing her ears. She placed her guitar on her lap and exhaled. She looked up and immediately found blue eyes looking right at her, her nerves momentarily forgotten. _'Even though I'm the one who has makeup on, she still looks stunning as ever,'_

"Uhm. He-hello. Thank you for having me here. I—I wrote this song recently. This song was heard already by Tsutako-san. She accidently passed by our classroom and heard me. Ah—" Yumi stopped as cheers erupted again. She gave a small smile. "So, hope you like it?"

Yumi placed her hands on her guitar, taking a few seconds before starting. She played a light tune and opened her mouth. Her eyes involuntarily closing as she sang,

**(NOTE : If you wanna listen to the song Yumi will be singing while reading this fic, here's the title.. **_**She Is Love by Parachute (Acoustic Version) **_**I advise you to listen to the song)**

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,_

_But she takes it all for me. _

_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,_

_But she makes me want to believe._

Yumi opened her eyes and gazed at the only blue eyes she will ever adore. She silently decided that she would sing this for her. Sing it for Sachiko. Sing it for the owner of the only blue eyes she will ever adore.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need. _

_She's all I need._

Sachiko's heart was beating so hard. Her hands were shaking. A full blown blush came to her cheeks as chocolate brown eyes gazed at her making her knees go weak. She couldn't breathe. Yumi was exhilarating.

Rei looked at her friend. A normal person would have thought that Sachiko was fine but to the eyes of a friend, Sachiko Ogasawara was trembling. Sachiko Ogasawara was _blushing. _Rei grinned at the sight of her friend finally having her mask down. Her emotions bare for everyone to see.

"Wooh! Go Yumi-chan!" Rei shouted from the back.

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain, _

_But she waited patiently. _

_It was all the same, all my pride and shame, _

_And she put me on my feet._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need._

Yumi stood up from her seat and continued singing. Never once did her eyes leave the blue eyes of her goddess. She would worship Sachiko Ogasawara. She would wake up every living moment and breathe in the sight of the girl in front of her. She could live with just Sachiko and she would be fine.

Yumi felt tears forming in her eyes as she sang her undying love for her. Her unrequited love for Sachiko..

_And when that world slows down, dear. _

_And when those stars burn out, here. _

_Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here, _

Tears were now falling freely down her face but she didn't care. She had never voiced out her desire for the blunette, no, she did not even dare entertain the thought of her beloved actually loving her the same way. Of course. Why would she? She was no one. She was just lucky, _blessed,_ for having the object of her dreams as her very own 'Onee-sama' and that would be the only thing for them.

They were seours. They were sisters. The love she had for her _sister _should be forbidden. It was a sin. But oh how sweet that sin was…

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love. love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_She is love, and she is all I need, _

_She is love, and she is all I need._

Yumi bowed in respect and made her way out of the room, not once glancing back at the crowd. A sob emerged from her throat as she ran down the corridors. Her heart was hurting her. Her emotions were killing her.

"Fukuzawa-sama!"

"Yumi-san!"

"..Yumi,"

* * *

She ran and ran with all her might, strength and ability. She had one place in mind to go to, as she ran. It did not take her long before she reached the tree she slept on not too long ago. She slumped down the trunk of the tree and cried.

The clouds above her were turning dark grey. A lightning blasted from the sky before rain poured down on her. She brought her knees to her chest and laid her forehead on her arms. Her tears were mixing with the rain but that did not concern her.

Her hair was soaking wet as were her clothes. And she did not care.

"_You are my one true love, Sachiko. And.. and you are all I need,"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N : I totally need a Beta. :)) Hope you guys liked this update even though it was.. ah well.. how to put it? Gloomy? Hehe. Hope you guys listened to the song! :D I really love that song and I oddly found it fitting. Thank you for reading and please, leave a review. :)**


End file.
